


Once Upon A Dream

by C4ybaby



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Dysphoria, Body Modification, Cinderella Elements, Darkness Around The Heart, F/M, Genderbending, Genderswap, Kairi (Kingdom Hearts) Bashing, M/M, Multi, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Rapunzel Elements, body - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C4ybaby/pseuds/C4ybaby
Summary: "I should be at that Ball! I should be there---""You will sit here and scrub the wooden floors and wash the clothing! You have no place at that Ball Vanitas! Not even in your dreams."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No Warnings ;)

**"In Dreams You Will Lose Your Heartache?"**

_The hero lowers his Keyblade. The scowl he nursed disappeared from his soft, tanned features. Vanitas opens his clenched eyes; they_ _catch_ _on the boy's face. Sympathetic and twisted_ _in_ _guilt. It made Vanitas want to vomit. Sora falls to his knees just in front of Vanitas; the muddy_ _terrain_ _soaking_ _through his pants. The_ _heroic_ _idiot caresses Vanitas's cheeks. Warmful_ _happiness_ _filled Sora, and these irrational_ ** _happy emotions_** _flood Vanitas's senses._ _This_ _makes him frustrated._

_"Why are you happy?!" Vanitas snaps. "This is war, and it's_ _not_ _over yet! All you lights are the same---"_

_"I can finally see it...You and you're---" Sora is interrupted by a earthshattering noise. It draws his attention away for a split second._

_Vanitas reaches out for the boy; a burning question lingering on his tongue, but someone pulls him away from the discarded battle field. A truce was being called, and The Darkness was retreating._

_So tell me..._ _Was_ _it worth it?_

           Gasping----

That is how Vanitas wakes up. His foot kicks a slumbering Flood off the edge of his bed. The boy mutters an apology, but the irritated personification hisses, before vanishing in a cloud of negativity and bad attitude. Honestly, the worse of the personifications were the ones with the authority complexes. _Coughfloodcough._

The tower wasn't like a castle. It was old and abandoned, with no working heat and runny pipes. Vanitas found himself shivering, even when he was under two of the biggest blankets he could smother himself with. He hated when the mornings were cold like this. The boy looks up as an Archraven perched itself on his window seal. A blowing cold front flutters it's wings, and the damned bird cocks it's head at his creator, as if saying _'what?'._

"Stupid bird, I had the strangest dream," Vanitas sputtered out, grasping a hair brush from beside his bed. He fumbled before bringing the brush up to taime his ebony locks. When all the knots are worked out and his bedhead was at least presentable; Vanitas folls out of the lumpy bed. His legs exposed are to the cold wind. He reached the window seal and shooed the Archraven away. "Shoo, shoo stupid bird." The Raven cawed, as Vanitas slammed the window closed, violently behind him. This caused him to almost lose a few tail feathers.

"CAW!" The raven let out angrily. 

Vanitas turned and shrugged. He grabbed the broom and started sweeping away the dust. "Caaaw?" Vanitas looked up and smiled, well it seemed to be a smile anyway. A half crooked grin that seemed misplaced on his sharp features.

"You want to know about the dream? Well you know what they say stupid bird," Vanitas sighed, and leaned against the wooden handle of his broom; slyly smirking at his winged companion.

" _~A dream is an excuse for heartache, they lead you into your doom I assume..._ _and_ _no matter how hard you believe it, if you cannot see it, your dream that you wish will not come true~~"_ Vanitas grips the wooden handle of the broom. Making the cleaning utensil into a makeshift bat. He quickly swats the winged menace, and just as the makeshift bat comes down to hit the bird it jumps out of the way.  


        Vanishing into a cloud of smoke.

"Serves you right," Vanitas whispered to himself. The boy retreats to his bed, sleepy and uncomfortable. Just as he slips into a world of unconsciousness a grating voice yells his name, "Vanitas!" The youth waits for a second, before falling back asleep. Not a second later another voice calls after him again.

"VANITAS!"

The boy gets up reluctantly, and makes his way to the room down the hall. He sighs before opening the dungeon of death, Xehanort's bedroom. A pair of beady eyes stare at him through the darkness. Vanitas pats the dust from his sleepwear, just as Xehanort motions for the boy to move in closer. The youth sits at the edge the man's bed.

"What is it Xehanort?" Vanitas questions with a jaded tone. The man huffs unresponsively. "Is it the laundry? I've done that, or perhaps the cleaning? What?" The man hands Vanitas pouch made of leather. Confused, Vanitas pours the contents into his hands.

"Silver?"

"Get bread and milk from the bakery boy, be a minute too late, and I will chop your fingers off..." Vanitas rolls his eyes, placing the silver back into the pouch, and tieing the drawstrings tightly. He gets up, and hands the man an extra pillow for head leverage. The Ex-Master gives Vanitas a waning glance before shutting his eyes. "Shan't you be off then?"

"When have I ever let you down?"

               ~•~•~•~

The market was filled with sweaty, warm bodies; all brushing against eachother in a haste attempt to gather what they needed. Vanitas pulled his cloak hood up. He walked through the musky depths of the market in order to get to the bakery. Why must everyone be out at this time?

A bell alerted the Baker of the boy's presence. The large man smiled warmly, the fuzzy moustache atop his lip moving along with his smile.  


"What can I get you?"

"Milk and bread," Vanitas stated blatantly, placing two silver on the counter. The Baker nodded. He took the silver and pocketed them. The hefty man wanders into the back, pulling out a fresh steamy loave of bread and a cool glass bottle of milk. Vanitas was inticed by the smell of warm crisp bread. The bread was glimmering a golden brown and most obviously been brushed down in a coat of butter. The Baker places the bread into a paper sleeve, handing it (along with the milk) to Vanitas.

"Happy having you!" The Baker calls after the boy.

Vanitas waved behind his back, and left the Bakery. Upon his journey back home Vanitas found himself staring at a flyer that had fallen from the wooden post. It was colorful and decorative. He picked it up on a whim. He felt his blood grow heavy with hate. 

**"Annual Royal Ball! Come celebrate with the heros that saved the worlds, as they are made into honorary Knights of Light."**

Vanitas crumbled the flyer in rage.  The war ended nearly a year ago, but the memories of the battlefield were engrained into his shallow memory. It hurt to think about, it made his stomach recoil, but no. The people of the worlds would not understand his anger. Would not understand his hate. What he saw---

Vanitas clenched his eyes, as if the memories would leave. He crumbled flyer, and tossed it onto the cobblestone road. He did not dawdle on leaving for the long walk home. Ha. _Home._ He did not want to have his fingers cut off.   


          ~•~•~

Vanitas returns just in time for lunch. His stomach is animalistic, literally begging for food. The bread smelt so good, but Vanitas knew he wouldn't get away with eating it all alone. When he entered the tower Xehanort sat by the unlit fireplace, knitting. The hobby was decidedly different, and therefore shameful in Vanitas's eyes. He hated when Master Xehanort knitted. It was so... Mundane. Enraged Vanitas takes the knitting needle from the man's hand. "What are you doing?!" The boy hisses, breaking the silence.

Xehanort raised an eyebrow at Vanitas' irritable demeanor, but still he answered the obviously rhetorical question, "Crochet... I think I'm getting the hang of it."

Vanitas grabbed the yarn this time. Vigorously chucking it across the lounge. "Boy..." Xehanort warned. He had no time for these games. Vanitas puffed his cheeks out in defiance.   


"Crochet is-is... An old people thing!" Xehanort shook his head at the boy's melodramatic act. "You almost took over the worlds! You're suppose to be evilly laughing and plotting as an evil mastermind, not crocheting mittens!" Vanitas pointed the knitting needle at Xehanort in a accusatory manner. The man grabbed the need, and placed the pair of needles down on the floor. Vanitas continued his rant, "It's not suppose to be like this! We were suppose to win... I want to enjoy life! not hide from it!"

"You're going to want those mittens when it starts snowing."

"You're not listening to me! I hate you!"

Something about this statement pissed Xehanorr off, and not in the good way. It hurt him. 

"I _**am**_!" Xehanort roars. Vanitas takes a few steps back, eyes widening. "We lost. It's simple. No strings and no evil plots...We lost. Aren't you happy here?" Vanitas starts tearing up. Will they be banished to seclusion forever? It wasn't fair. 

               The ball! He could go...

"Xehanort! There's a ball today at the castle! I want to go, could I go!" Vanitas takes his ex-Masters hands and in his own. "Please?! I've been good! I'll be back before twelve." The man pulls away from the boy. Appalled that Vanitas would suggest such a trival thing. 

"No. You would automatically be shunned and kicked out! They would sense you from a mile away, and I'm not saving you this time..." Vanitas's upturned smile, turned sour. He puckered his lips, giving thd Master a disgusted look. Xehanort sighed, "Why can't you be happy here Vanitas? Why is it always something with you?"

 "I should be at that Ball! I should be there---"

"You will sit here and scrub the wooden floors, and wash the clothing! You have no place at that Ball Vanitas! Not even in your dreams."

Vanitas throws the bread at the man and flees the scene. The milk shattering on the wall behind him.  Suddenly he doesn't feel so hungry.

                 ~•~•~

The Archraven is back again.

It's perched up to the now open window. Vanitas growled at the bird before settling ontop of his bed, defeated. The bird cawed. It's squawk was more annoying than earlier today. Vanitas places a pillow over his head. "Cawwwwww," The Archraven whined. 

"Good, maybe I'll die under here!" Vanitas exploded from underneath the pillow. He smushed his face deeper into the unpleasant smelling fabric. Hoping that he would die from asphyxiation. The Archraven promptly called out for Vanitas once again, this time it was a shrieking squall that made Vanitas dizzy. He shoots up, and flings the pillow at the stupid bird.

"CRAW!"  


"What do you want! YOU STUPID, IGNORANT, DISGUSTINGLY MISCHIEVOUS---" Vanitas looks up at the dark sky, splattered with white stars. It pulled at his cheating with a force that was beyond him. 

"---Bird..." The boy whispers, stepping closer to the  window.

"Caw~" The Archraven suggested. Vanitas looks up without much flow to his actions. He chuckled mindlessly, the cool air from the impending night rushing past his head and moving his loose hair.

"What? You want me to wish upon a pretty star?" Vanitas smirked, pushing himself away from the window seal. "Fine, I wish, I wish, I wish..." The raven quizzically cocks it's head. Vanitas chuckled "See? I told you little birdie...Vanitas wrapped a hand around the bird's neck. "...Wishes _never_ come true," The boy mutters defeated.

"Well I wouldn't say that..." A voice calls behind the boy. He turns in shock, in front of him is a oddly dressed woman, wearing a embroidered silvery, blue dress that seemed so ethereal. Blue tinted hair was haphazardly swept over her shoulder, she smiled charmingly, "Hello, I'm Ophelia! I heard you wish very loudly, and yes. You can go to the Ball!" Vanitas was at a lost, here this... Thing was in his room telling him he could go to this extravagant ball.

"I wish to go, but Master is right. I could never blend with all _that_ _light_ ," Vanitas spitefully added. His eyes narrowed at the glowing castle in the distance. His heart constricted, but he still stood firmly. Xehanort was correct, he had no place at that ball. He had no place anywhere.

 "You doubt your own wishes?"

"I do..." The woman holds her wooden wand loosely, her wide brown eyes wandered to the teenager, then the ground. She bit her cherry lips, bruising the tender skin as she slowly chewed. Her hands clenched and clenched, before settling into a natural standby position.

"I can give you the ability to hide yourself, the darkness in your heart will appear as it evaporated giving you enough time to go to the Ball." Vanitas looked up with a bright, glimmer in his eyes. "However there is a price..." The fairy trailed off. Her hands clenched painfully at her side again.  Vanitas leaned into her personal space, golden irises peering into the depths of her soul.

"Name it," Vanitas whispered. The fairy sighed. Her brown eyes shook back and forth, she fluttered her heavily translucent wings behind her. Vanitas assumed it was a nervous habit the fairy adopted.

"The spell is unpredictable... But, please know you will revert at exactly twelve. Your heart will return to as it is--- Black as coal... _It should revert,_ " The fairy whispers the last part to herself. Vanitas was actually excited, readied for whatever the fairy had to offer him. His eyes were pleading, he wanted nothing more than to have a pure heart for a night, _to blend in._  "In order to have a pure heart there are some changes that will have to be made---"

"Get on with it!" Vanitas snarled. Ophelia gave a flaccid smile. With a wave of her wand and a flash of magic, Vanitas found himself smothered by the warm embrace. His lungs and eyes burned in the light almost as if it was going _inside_ of him. "I-I..." Vanitas struggles out. He opens his eyes and looked down at his gloved hands. His dark lashes swept upward toward the mirror near the door.

The "over the shoulder" ball gown he wore had delicate white stitching, pastel pink ribbons along the chest area and waist. Glimmering white pearls trailed down to the waist as well, where the pastel pink faded into a more dark muddy colored pink. Delicate lace was stitched into the chest area to give it more pop. Vanitas let his gloved hands go up to the heart necklace he wore.    

_"Pink isn't really my color,"_ Vanitas pointed out. Ophelia yelped in alarm. All her hard work pushed off to the side? How dare this little demon! She'll show him 'not my color'. Vanitas notices something in the mirror, his hair brushed against his cheek; Now several years inches longer. Not only that, but he felt an insane weight on his back and chest The youth looks back up at the mirror. His face was round and smooth, his lips had a pink tint to them, and his hands were so small, he felt so small. 

"What did you do?!" The youth cries in horror. They place a hand on their cheek in disbelief... The Archraven cawed approvingly. Wagging his head up and down, approving of Ophelia's work, "I'm---"

"Beautiful!" Ophelia shrieked out in a giddy manner. She glasped her hands together and smiled with all her teeth, jumping up in excitement.

              "A _girl!"_

           
           

         


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanitas squirmed, unfazed by the sudden loss of Sora's attention, of the boy's comforting kindness. It's only because this is not the real you. 
> 
> Hehe you're such a fake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cws  
> Aqua being an edge lord.  
> Vanitas being a butt.  
> Mentions of the darkness discrimination.  
> Vaugue signs of body dysmorphia.  
> Sora is small and docile...  
> Vaniqua has entered the chat...

         **"I Know You, That Gleam In Your Eye..."**

"What did you do!"

The Keyblade wielder was furious. His eyes laced with white searing rage. The restricting gown was an ugly, jarring and pink. Or, at least in his eyes. Just thinking about his new body made Vanitas's skin crawl, and his temper boil. The fairy seemed extremely uncomfortable in this situation. Vanitas laughed at this, in  a... Low seductive chuckle.

 "You're going to fix this!"

 "You already made the deal! I-I _**CAN'T!**_ " Vanitas growled and wrapped his hands around Ophelia's neck, mintues away from cutting off her air supply. She flailed as his nails dug deeper into her delicate flesh. "Y-You wanted results! I gave them to you!" Vanitas let the oversized fairy go. She gasped and coughed dramatically, Vanitas tapped his foot with narrowed eyes. These dramatics really needed to stop.

"You done?" Vanitas sneered violently.

"You almost killed me you PHYSCO! I _knew_ I should have took up that gig with the girl who wanted that frog for a prince!" Vanitas ignored the ranting girl, instead turning to the mirror.

"Hm. At least it is temporary." The youth analyzed his new body. All this extra weight was really tiring, his chest felt like it was going to kill him sooner or later. The youth let his hands fall to his hips; they were far much wider. The fairy had done a fine job with his appearance. The girl staring back at him through the mirror had an athletic body, that was on the thinner side, moles were scattered across his arms and neck. Vanitas hisses as his fingers brush across a few scars and blemishes that were still there.

 Opehila was good. But not that _good._

 _The more I look at myself..._ _The_ _more things I find to nitpick. I don't like this feeling..._ Vanitas never had problems with his appearance in the past. He never really had to care for it, he needed only power and salvation back then.

 It's different now though.

His anxiety skyrocketed _What if everyone stares?_ Oh Hearts... He would hate it if people stared. 

A Hareraiser waved it's ear up in the air, catching Vanitas's attention. The youth smiled at the small creature, he found himself petting the Hareraiser. The shaking unversed held onto it's creator and made a small noise of reassurance.

 "Thanks..." Vanitas whispers into the Hareraiser's short fur. The creature bobbled it's head, before disappearing into a cloud of black smoke. The elegant fairy clears her throat obnoxiously. Vanitas raised an eyebrow at her.

"Your ride is here," Opehila mentions nonchalantly, checking her nail bits. "It's the big carriage parked out front, that's the last thing I have to do before I can leave so... Hurry along and get into the stupid thing so I can leave this hellhole." Vanitas took a step forward and quickly made Ophelia flinch. He cackled about it lowly, before pointing at the Archraven in a slightly menacing way. 

 "Watch over this place. If anything happens to the old man while I'm away, you're getting turned into dust," Vanitas threated, as he gathered his skirts to rush downstairs. He lingered by the wooden door frame. "Now, if you accuse me I have a ball to attend."

                ~•~•~

The Carriage ride was pleasant, but lonely. Nothing to look at except the shadowed hills and houses on the outskirts of the village. The scenery was draped in darkness, and Vanitas only found himself entertained when the lights of the castle glowed brighter. The youth was so entrhalled in the castle, that he had no time to register that the carriage stopping just outside the gates. Vanitas has seen plentiful castle's in his day, but this one was beautiful.

Absolutely stunning beyond words.

 Vanitas takes a step outside the protection of his carriage. He takes note of the lovely exterior. Marble foutains spurting out freezing water, trimmed healthy looking grass and many guests flocking to the grand doors. Vanitas does a few breathing routines to get his blood pumping, before walking into the crowd.

"What a lovely dress!" A woman yells the compliment at the stunned Key wielder. Her dress (unlike his.) Is a simple and black. It seemed more like a nightgown than anything else. Around her shoulders is fur, but it looks more like roadkill. Vanitas has never felt more out of place, or uncomfortable than right now. Vanitas bowed his head, and offered a sloppy curtsy.  
**Manners**... Those simple gestures that Master had taught him. Vanitas could hear the man right now, _"A simple gesture can mean the world child, remember that."_

"Thank you madame, you look as lovely as the moon tonight."

The woman blushes vividly. Her face a plethora of red and pink. Vanitas was not lying The woman wasn't _bad_ looking. Salt and pepper hair pined up to show her face; that was youthful for her age, catlike green eyes topped with glimmering black eye makeup, her figure petite but not frail, and despite her obvious _unique_ choice of style, the woman did have a keen eye for jewelry.            

 Mostly, because her hands and neck was decorated in pounds of it.

"Why thank you young lady, what a fine girl you are..." The woman trails off her eyes looking directly into his. Vanitas let his fingers fold, a nervous habit he had been meaning to break. He darts his Golden eyes away from the woman, her face already so pale from seeing their color. "You poor thing!" The woman had no hesitation in throwing Vanitas into her arms.

"Oof." The youth breathes out. He reluctantly hugs the woman back.

 "You've been scarred by the darkness! Yet I can sense it, Your heart is pure and light." Vanitas felt his breath catch in his throat. "Take good care of it." The youth nodded solemnly at the woman. Her features soften and she brushes her knuckles against boy's cheek. "I best be going."

Vanitas suddenly feels unsure.

 The ballroom is a brilliant display of gold and sliver. The lights sparkle high above their heads and blind them. Vanitas watches everyone dance in tune with the music. His golden irises caught by the magic of the night. The youth tries to keep away from the large crowds, he finds solitude beside the chocolate fountain.

 _"Maybe Master was right."_ Vanitas thinks.

His hands immediately crossing over his exposed shoulders. A sudden chuckle from beside him caught Vanitas off gaurd.

"Not up for dancing eh?"

Vanitas freezes, his eyes wide. Sora looks up at him with a bright smile. The boy really hasn't changed in this past year, a few new scars here and there but other than that the boy seemed to harbor the same young zeal. Vanitas curtsy's in respect for the warrior. Sora bows to show he wasn't completely disrespectful either.

 "I'm not very coordinated," Vanitas responded. Sora laughs, it's light as the air itself and makes Vanitas tingle. The Young Keyblade Master takes the young woman's hand in his own, the woman the Vanitas wanted to be. Pure, light and delicate. The young weilder thanked Kingdom Hearts that he was wearing gloves, because his hands felt awfully clammy. Sora places one hand on the waist of the mysterious youth.

Vanitas shivered at the contact.

 "That's alright! I'm not very coordinated either, but eh- whatcha'goin to do?" The brunette nurses a impish smile across his sly mouth. As they dance Vanitas could notice small things he hadn't noticed about the warrior of light. He was kind, and handsome.  _No wonder everyone can't stop blabbering about him. He also wasn't as punchable when he was dancing._ Sora spun Vanitas around, the boy grew dizzy and collided with the warrior's chest.

"S-Sorry," Vanitas stuttered.

"It's okay princess."

"Oh! I'm not----" The boy doesn't stick around, his eyes light up with childlike joy and he goes to terrorize another poor person. Vanitas squirmed, unfazed by the sudden loss of Sora's attention, of the boy's comforting kindness. It's only because this is not the **real** you. Hehe you're such a **fake**.

"Sora? Where are you taking me?" Aqua questions curiously. Vanitas feels his stomach drop. The woman looks up at Vanitas, her eyes look just as dead as they did all those months ago. They glimmer a brilliant gold, a remnant of the past. A reminder that the darkness had once enraptured her poor heart. "Oh! Who's this?"

Aqua was the embodiment of lovely. Hair pined up by decorative and fun jewled pins. Her lips full and round, her gown a royal blue that compliments her hair rather than contrasts it. Her skin fair and exposed just enough to have everyone salivating. Flickering amber eyes a show of her courage and strength. Vanitas is pulled from this thought though, when Sora opens his mouth to speak.

"Easy! Her name is--- uhhh..." Sora begins to pour sweat, obviously distressed that he hadn't asked Vanitas's name beforehand---- when they were dancing. The youth was somehow grateful he hadn't though; It gave him enough time to make one up. The youth holds out his gloved hand, the woman graps it firmly.

"I'm Karu," Vanitas says. Aqua nods with a sharp uncomfortable smile.  Her eyes caught up on his golden eyes. "Who might you be?" Vanitas questions fakely, already knowing well who she was. Aqua snaps out of the trance and retracts her hand, that may have been gripping Vanitas's hand a bit too hard for comfort.

"I'm Master Aqua." Vanitas gathers the edge of his gown and curtsy's. "You are very beautiful Karu," Aqua states in a dreamlike way. The boy blushes, painting his face an angry pink. His pale skin was warm to the touch. Aqua panics and places a hand against the youth's flushes face. "Karu! Are you alright? You're burning up."

"Water," Vanitas rasps out. Aqua metaphoricallly and physically took away his breath. The woman hands the youth some punch, and quickly helps him to a seat. Vanitas chugs the cup down and feels himself calming down.

"You alright Karu?" Sora questions, warmth in his tone. Vanitas can only nod at the Warrior. Sora hands the youth another cup filled to the brim with liquid. Vanitas sighs and nods consciously, now he felt much better.

"Thank you..."

"No problem." Sora tenses as a girl from the dancing mass of people squawked his name. The sound reminds Vanitas of the Archraven back home. Ah home... Vanitas suddenly feels the urge to leave. His heart feeling a bit homesick. "Whelp duty calls, don't be a stranger Karu!" With that, the over energetic Master Keyblade Hero leaves Vanitas and Aqua alone.

"I remember when I fell to darkness..." Aqua whispers. Her hand places at her side. "Everything was so miserable and I wanted everyone to feel my pain but---" Aqua closes her eyes, physically pained from recounting her memories from her time spent in the realm of darkness. Vanitas felt bad that he was apart of the reason why the woman even fell to darkness "I was so lonely... Is that how you feel Karu?"

Vanitas twitched his heart filled with sorrow for the young woman. _I know_ ** _exactly_** _how you feel. I know what it feels like to be lonely, kicked down and undesired. I understand how you feel Aqua._ "Aqua..." Vanitas whispered emphatically.  The clock chimes midnight and Vanitas felt his heart clench in pain. That searing white was back again.

The youth rushes away from the ball, and away from the castle. Vanitas could heart blood rushing to his ears and throat. He could feel his legs begging for rest.        

"KARU!" Aqua calls after the young maiden, But it's too late. Aqua scans the area outside in worry. The fair maid was gone. Leaving only her floral scent, warmful words and golden irises filled with a sorrow even Aqua hadn't understood.

"You didn't even get to say goodbye..." Aqua sighs out. 

                

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah... mannnnnn. 
> 
> Well hope you enjoyed this chapter! ❣❤


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can see it now..." 
> 
> She calls out silently. "You may have the heart of purely driven snow, but that is just a fake! Your heart in reality is just black as coal!" These words drove deep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cws
> 
> Ptsd from the war.

**"Bibbity Bobbity."**

Vanitas did not know the girl in his reflection.

She had a sculpted figure which was twine-thin. Her waist tapered inward and her skin was pale in complexion. Thick eyebrows arched down, furrowed with confusion. The girl in his reflection had sweeping eyelashes and delicate ears that framed her button nose. Vanitas brought a hand to his hair. That once dreaded shadow-black hair, now had a midnight blue tint to the strands; Giving it the illusion of staring directly into a night sky.

He breathes in twice.

"Just like ripping a bandaid off," Vanitas fakely enthused. His reflection copying his movements perfectly in unision, but the mirror image just seemed so... Out of place.

The youth takes another deep breath before taking his oversized top off. His bust was too large to hide. His breasts were heavy. Vanitas feels a pain in his back that hadn't been there before. The teen breathes through his nose again, attempting to calm his increasing rage.

Vanitas puts his top back on. He places a single arm underneath his newly received 'assets' trying to relieve some of the weight from completely eradicating his back, then sighs loudly through his nose. If he hides in here he will eventually have to go outside to face the wrath of Xehanort.

Out of answers, the youth treks back to his room to wallow in his pity alone.  He wrenched his gaze away from the floor, and flops onto the silk sheets. He feels at ease on the bed. Almost comforted.

Then without warning; he screams in frustration.

"AGHHHHHH!"  Vanitas screeched into his pillow. His voice a soft and delightfully beautiful, even as he screeches his heart out into his pillow. It almost makes him sick. "I'm going to kill that fairy." He mumbles into the pillow. A soft caw breaks the lingering silence and Vanitas shoots up. His expresssion deadly.

"Caw!" The Archraven greets Vanitas. The boy jumps to his feet, hands clenched and eyes fueled with rage. He looked like a wild animal rather than a petite girl. His hair was messed up, and his expression was feral.

"You!" Vanitas yells, acknowledging the Archraven's presence. The unversed tips it's head in confusion. "You dumb bird!" Vanitas lunges at the raven, but he escapes nimbly. Vanitas let's a painful gasp out, the wind knocked from his lungs.

The noise was loud enough to alert Xehanort; who was in the other room.  That Vanitas was awake. The man get's up from the wood table and nods loudly on the door, ensuring that Vanitas could hear him clearly. The teen holds his breath anxiously.

"What have you done now you inept boy? Stumbled upon your own two feet?" Xehanort questions from beyond the door.

Vanitas pushes himself from the floor and panics. He opts to not answer the taunts dished out to him by the elder Master. "Hm. My, Has a moogle swiped your tongue? Speak boy! It's very rude not answer when a person is addressing you."

Vanitas remains silent, carefully approaching the door with the grace and skill of a dying animal. He stubs his toe, and bruises his thigh on the dresser. The younger hissed, pupils dialating in pain. Xehanort hums impatiently from the other side of the door.

"I made Pottage, with a side of Gyoza. Think of it as a justification for my answer yesterday when you asked about the Ball. You should know better," Xehanort reprimands, making Vanitas' blood boil. Wasn't he suffering enough? "But I can't stop you from dreaming."

Vanitas clenches his eyes. His expression dropping to display a grim visage of emotion. Vanitas felt terrible for lying to the man, he made Gyoza for him! A rare treat to recieve. Vanitas felt his stomach drop at the realization that Master Xehanort wasn't reprimanding him, he was trying (In a very different way) to apologize. Nevertheless, the teen coughs into his hand. It is an obnoxiously loud cough, that was so animated and fake that even Vanitas himself cringed when the sound left his throat.

"Sorry. Can't. I'm sick."

Which wasn't far from the truth. Vanitas did feel sick. His stomach churned and his throat swelled up with the threat of tears. He was sick of this body. His chest filled with that feeling you get when you do something wrong, and you know you are going to get in trouble for it.

"Hmm. How unfortunate... I still expect you to wash your walls." The man called from behind the door. Vanitas crinkled his brow in dissatisfaction. He does not answer Xehanort, instead pulling his duvet over his head in hopes to catch up on sleep.

       _Vanitas is running. The acrid air fills his lungs, oh god it burns. The air feels like fire on his dry throat. Vanitas glances behind him. Ven locks his Key on Xigbar, beneath his furrowed brows is a crudely insulting glare. Xigbar shoots, but misses the target entirely. Ventus takes out Xigbar's other eye with one fell swoop._

_"Sonofabitch!" The man yells, falling to his knees in a display of weakness. "I can't see! What the fuck did you do?" Xigbar holds a hand to the mutilated eye. "I can't see...What did you do?" The man chokes out, fat tears rolling down his cheeks painted the blood pink. "No... No!"_

_Blood paints the ground red._

_Vanitas scans the battlefield one last time. He's looking for someone. Someone important. Who is he looking for again? Ah! Vanitas spots him, the man--- Master Xehanort calmly watched the tide of battle with Rheumy old eyes, accompanied with an unreadable gaze. Vanitas sprints to the cliff he observed from. The highest podium. He dodges Aqua's blade, ot knicks his cheek, and instead deals a fatal blow to Ansem; Who looks just as shocked as Vanitas._

_Do heartless even die?_

_He does not know. So he runs._

_It wasn't suppose to be like this. They were suppose to win. After all these years, Vanitas was finally supposed to have something go right! He was going to join with Ventus and be whole again. He was going to be happy. His eyes scraped the battlefield with visual caress. His heart asserts itself awkwardly. It's out of rhythm beats are loud. Vanitas starts panicking. He's always panicking._

_Master Xehanort is gone._

_He's the only one who can give orders. Vanitas is quickly irritated. His fists clenched. The only one who can change the tide of battle was Xehanort, and he is hiding like a coward! Vanitas spots movement to his right, and Immediately focused all his attention on it._

_It's that boy. Sora? Cuts through the darkness like butter. Vanitas is afraid of him, and genuinely angry. The teen scans the tide of battle again, the grip on Void Gear so tight. Young Xehanort is very small on the battlefield. Lanky and thin. Riku smiles at the youth, and stalks toward him. The scene held his eyes hostage. He want's to look away, but doesn't._

_YX is terrified.  Eyes watering with remorse, as he starts running away from Riku. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm Sorry." He chants. He's screaming something. What he is screaming is too far away to hear, but it's a desperate ear shredding  scream. Vanitas quivers, the hold on his blade grows looser, and he grows two shades paler. Riku cuts YX down swiftly._

_His eyes lost their sharpness. Leaving nothing. The wild and frightened look of an animal is still on his face, as he fades away. Vanitas screams. He drops his blade, and his hands weave their way through his hair, gripping painfully at the scalp.  This wasn't war! War was different. War was glorious, and beautiful! (Or so he had been told.) This was ugly, and reeked of death... This was a genocide._

_Then Vanitas feels a tug at his gut. He glances down slowly, too afraid to look so suddenly. When he finally does look, he realizes that he has been stabbed through the stomach. With a Keyblade._

_"So tell me... Was it worth it?" It's that boy again. Sora. He's whispering in Vanitas' ear, but Vanitas doesn't hear what he says over his own screaming._

Vanitas wakes up screeching. He kicks the air, and falls off the edge of his bed. He lands  ontop of something squishy with a bu it of bounce to it... A Flood? The Flood clicks and shakes in annoyance. Even going so far as too hiss at Vanitas for disturbing it's nap. The teen picks the creature up apologetically. The Flood scratches and hisses at him like a cat.

"Calm down prissy. It wasn't like I fell on purpose!  The Flood looks skeptically at that statement. Vanitas sets the prissy creature down and stretched his arms above his head.

A knock at his door sent shivers down his spine.

"Hello?" Vanitas questioned.

"Vanitas." A firm voice answered. "You haven't been out in quite a while. It would be quite a shame for you to die in that pitiful room. Come out, I finished your mittens." Vanitas cringed at the sound of Xehanort's voice.

"I'm fine! No thanks old man!"

"You belegirent, vile child---"

Xehanort rants on like this for hours before he leaves. Vanitas sits back down on his bed and pulls a pillow out, and hugs it tightly to his chest. He waits for nightfall.

~•~•~

"Excuse me? Oh dear. My sweet princess, please wake up." A motherly voice calls out to Vanitas through the darkness. Vanitas whines in response, the idea of waking up unfathomable in that moment. "This won't do dear, please wait up," The voice commands in a more assertive voice. Vanitas is pulled from whatever dream he was in. At first pure panic reigns through him, then confusion, then rage.

The woman in front of him wore a blue cloak with a fairly large pink bow. Underneath her hood was white strand of straight hair, pulled into a bun. The strange woman was warm and round. Non- threatening in every way possible. Vanitas was cautious though. He slowly backed away from the woman and gritted his teeth.

"Who are you?" The youth growled. The woman stares at Vanitas for a while, pressing a hand to her cheek and observing his odd mannerisms.

"Why, I'm your fairy god---" Her glance flickered sideways, as Vanitas lunged for her throat. The tumble to the ground for a while before the fairy grabs her wand a whisks Vanitas away from her. Vanitas narrowed his eyes into crinkled slits. One of his brows slanted in fierce hate.

"How rude!" The fairy dusted herself off and shot Vanitas a disappointed look.

"Change me back! Reverse what that other fairy did!" This caught the godmothers attention long enough for Vanitas to ready another attack. This time he swung. The fairy gasps, ducking out of the way. Her strangely pale eyes widened in disbelief and studied Vanitas with piercing scrutiny.

"I can see it now..." She calls out silently. "You may have the heart of purely driven snow, but that is just a fake! Your heart in reality is just black as coal!" These words drove deep. Vanitas could feel them twisting around his heart, abd egging him on to scratch her throat out.

"Whatever you wanted of me, I shan't give! I will make sure that no one in the Fairy hierarchy dare help you in the name of dust, or in the name of all the is hearts!"

The woman disappeared just as quickly as she appeared. Vanitas fell to the floor, a wave of negativity leaving his body. Tears flooded his vision and he cried out.

"YOUR NOT WORTH MY TIME ANYWAY YOU BIRD BRAIN FUCKFACE!"

Vanitas screams insult after insult. Hoping the Fairy would magically appear in front of him. At the very least to give him a piece of her mind. There was nothing. This became begging. "I can't stay this way! Xehanort will kill me! Don't you care?"

Still nothing.

"WHAT KIND OF FAIRY GODMOTHER ARE YOU?!" Vanitas roars into the inky black sky. The window letting in a cold draft. The youth stiffens. He can hear a sound behind him. Although it was a small sound; it filled Vanitas with dread. The sound, if it was to be described, was guttural shock type of sound. The kind of shock that befalls you when you walk into a room, and see something you shouldn't have seen. Vanitas staggered as he turned his head.

Master Xehanort looks down on him with fascination and morbid disbelief. His lip twitched into a frown, and he back up. Vanitas reached out for him pitifully. "Master, I'm sorry I---" The door slams, cutting Vanitas off.

The air fills with the sound of the wind rustling the trees. Vanitas scoffed, the. Jeered, then cracked up with laughter. He was alone. He had made a mistake...

And nobody was here to help him through it.

  
      

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vanitas treated his Fairy godmother like crap and she SNAPPED BACK.


End file.
